I'm Sorry
by merissala
Summary: I would just come back tomorrow, and give him the biggest and most sincere apology in my life... If that feeling of something telling me not to come in came again... I would ignore it. But I never got to. Completed. Companion: Sleeping My Life Away Atoji
1. Chapter 1

**Read "Sleeping my Life away" first.**

**None of this is real, I made it up. If it was real, that would be terrible, but most of the stuff in here is made-up. I know Atobé is like, only 15, but please disregard that and just read. Also, I have no idea what Atobé's family does, but whatever**

**To people who already read the mentioned above story, since you already know who the people are, I'll be saying the names, not just writing "I" and "Him" and all that.**

**Also, I don't know how company CEOs work so bear with me**

**I changed one thing on the other story, when Jirou over heard Atobé, he didn't hear him say anything, he just heard noises, that's all, because what he said before was a little weird.**

**And Atobé is so totally OOC, but if you read, you'll know why.**

**I'm Sorry**

I got a phone call from the office that morning. There was nothing out of ordinary. When I got to the office, a secretary handed me her desk phone. The caller was a doctor, so he said, telling me something that had just happened.

"Moshi Moshi?

"Are you Atobé Keigo?

"Yes I am."

"I'm sorry to say that your mother and father have just passed away…"

And he went on, saying that there was some kind of car accident on the freeway with them included in it. Even though the people involved in the accident were rushed to the hospital, some had died, some had survived. Unfortunately, my parents weren't able to make it.

I didn't cry or anything, since I hardly knew them. They were never home, always on business trips. My holidays were always spent with school friends. I can even count how many times I've seen them. I did feel a little sad, I mean, they were my parents. The doctor also told me my father's last words, "The will is in the safe behind your painting." I knew the safe code, since father told me some years ago, I was told not to open it. The will had written that I'd be the next CEO to the Atobé Company. There was no surprise there, I was an only child. I would inherit most things and some would be given to charity and stuff. I wasted no time after practice to go over to the building.

After a week, I got a total of 14 hours of sleep, since I was new at the working thing and had to work night hours to get files done and in. That week, when practice was over, I sat down, exhausted after practicing with an addition of only sleeping two hours the night before. I would be arriving work a little late today; I had worked ahead yesterday.

Then my chest suddenly started hurting. Jirou had somehow snuggled onto it without me noticing. He always manages to do that. I quickly pushed him off. I guess my chest was really sore from not sleeping so well. Then I yawned watering my eyes. (You know how you can get tears from yawning)

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's," my chest was really sore, "nothing." I had to leave; it was already an hour after practice, and the files on my desk were probably piling up.

Work was getting pretty hard. No wonder my parents could never find the time to go home, but I had school, homework and work, and I'm only fifteen. The previous CEO of this company didn't have school. Lucky him.

At school, I could barely keep my eyes awake. After the class bell rings, I gathered my stuff up and fast walked/ ran to the next class, not wanting to fall asleep at my feet. I couldn't run of course, that would ruin my face at school. Atobé Keigo always has to be cool, clam and self-loving. At practice, it was even harder to stay awake there; I almost lost to some non-regular who challenged me. He probably had to do it for some dare. I'm the top of the tennis club of Hyoutei; some non-regular wouldn't dare challenge me. (Except if it was a dare or something.)

I was handling school and work pretty well, not falling asleep in class, working almost an all-nighter, but felt like something was missing. During class after 3 weeks since I was CEO, I finally found out. The person who was sitting next to me all this time was what I was missing. I looked at him and he looked at me. Then he quickly turned the other way. I suddenly felt a whole lot of guilt.

I haven't talked to him for the longest time; it was like I had forgotten about him. How could I do that? What kind of boyfriend am I? I looked over him but he was already sleeping. I guess I'll talk to him during practice and apologize then.

But after practice, he wasn't in the club room where his locker is, come to think of it, he wasn't there all practice. I checked the time, and it was already time to go to my work place, Jirou probably already left, so I guess my apology will have to wait until tomorrow. When I got to my office, Fuji Shusuke was sitting in my chair.

"I've been waiting."

"What are you doing here?"

There are few things about Fuji Shusuke that I know about. The thing about Fuji Shusuke being the oldest son of the CEO of another company that my company partnered up in business was one of many things (and probably never want to) know about him. He was substituting for his father for the day, and needed some file. It just so happened that the file he needed was left in my room because I just so happened to take the specific one home.

So I had to go home and get it, I would have told one of my many servants to get it, but I don't like anyone entering my room and going through my stuff to find something. Fuji said he'd come with me just for the heck of it then smiled. A creepy smile, yes, but a smile nonetheless. So when I got to my house (mansion) and went into my room to get the file, Fuji closed the door and locked it.

"Who said you could close the-"

Before I could finish my sentences, a mouth covered mine while pushing me on the bed. Fuji was on top of me and I was on bottom. I should have pushed him off, I should have let him stay at the office, I already have a boyfriend and yet, I'm kissing back. I'm kissing Fuji Shusuke.

Then I heard the door close, only a small sound, but I heard it. Did someone see…?

I pushed him off and Fuji looked at me.

"Fuji, I have a boyfriend already."

"Yes, I know."

"You know and yet you're doing this, look, I have to go back," I went to my desk, grabbed the file, and threw it to him, "Here's what you came for."

"That's not all I came here for."

I walked out of the door and went down the stairs not wanting to listen to him anymore. I'm sure he knows where the door is. I needed to find Jirou. I needed to talk to him. On the way towards the door, I saw it was wide open and a butler was walking from the right to go close it.

"Why is the door wide open?"

"A-ah! Akutagawa-san had rushed out just a few minutes ago," he stammered.

Jirou? Jirou had come in not long ago? So was he the one who… Dammit! I made a huge mistake. Jirou would probably misunderstand and not want to talk to me anymore. Wait, we weren't even talking to each other. And he's not going to misunderstand, that's what really happened! Geez, I screwed up so badly. I wasn't even going to try talking to him that day. He was most likely too mad.

The next day, I was going to try to talk to him and hope he would listen. I hated being the person who chased after another. Usually it's the opposite, but right now, it can't be helped. The only problem was, he wasn't at morning practice. After practice and class had started, his seat was empty, during lunch, he was no where to be found, and even until after practice I didn't see him. Maybe he didn't come to school. Well, I was wrong. From a distance not too far away, I saw Gakuto dragging Jirou down the hall. Oshitari was right behind him. I jogged up towards them, happy to have found Jirou, but unhappy seeing him being dragged by Gakuto. Oshitari seemed amused

"Gakuto, why are you dragging Jirou?" I said not amused.

"Hey! I'm helping you carry your BOYFRIEND to the office, because he's BLEEDING in case you haven't noticed."

I looked at Jirou and there were wounds on the right side of his right arm and leg. "Why's he bleeding?" I demanded

"How am I supposed to know? Me and Yuushi saw him next to a tree and he was bleeding, maybe he fell from the tree. Geez, we're helping you, no need to get all pissy!"

"Mukahi, I think you're the one who is being 'pissy' as you say," Oshitari said.

"Just whose side are you on!"

They continued their quarrel while they walked towards the nurse's. I was behind them, thinking. So Jirou was in a tree, that's why I hadn't seen him for the whole day. Now that I think about it, he's been sleeping more and more. He had slept through practice, slept through class, and not even waking up when class ended, and now this day. He might have slept for the whole day! Is that healthy?

When we got to the office, Gakuto and Oshitari put him on the bed and told the nurse about his wounds. I looked at Oshitari's watch, and I was late to work.

"I have to go."

"Hey Atobé, you're leaving to work?" asked Oshitari.

"Yes…why are you asking?"

"Jirou here is wounded, and you're leaving. Is work more important than him?"

I opened my mouth to say something, I was going to say no, but stopped, "Just call me when he wakes up." Then I left. At the office, I constantly glanced at my cell phone, waiting for a call from Oshitari while doing my work. Why hasn't he called yet? It was nearing 6:30. And I left the office 3 hours ago. Has something happened to him? What if… no, I'm just being paranoid. Jirou will wake up, he will.

The day after that, Oshitari came up to me during class and told me that Jirou was sent to the hospital. I didn't say anything but nodded to him and he walked away. I wanted to ask him why he was sent to the hospital but after yesterday I didn't really feel like it. _Is work more important than him? _Oshitari's word echoed through my mind. No, work wasn't more important than Jirou, but it's what's caused me and Jirou's non-talking relationship. It might even be why he's been sleeping more and more.

It wasn't until 5 days later he woke up. His parents and all of the regulars had gone in his room except for me and Kabaji. Hiyoshi had just left because he had something to do. I was holding a banquet of flowers ready to go in, but I somehow just couldn't. It was like something in the room was telling me not to come in. Instead I just stood beside the opened door of his room. After waiting for sometime, I said quietly, "Come on Kabaji, let's go."

"Usu."

I would just come back tomorrow, and give him the biggest and most sincere apology in my life when no one was around. If that feeling of something telling me not to come in came again next time, I would ignore it.

But you know what? I never got to.

-----

The phone was ringing in Atobé's room. He came out of his morning shower to pick it up.

"Moshi moshi?

"Atobé?" It was Oshitari.

"What?"

"…This is kind of hard to say, but Jirou has passed away last night."

And that's when my life had shattered into pieces.

That's why I never got to.

That's when it was too late to say, "I'm sorry."

**END**

**Oh my gosh, this took so long for me to write! A week ago I started writing this. I wrote like 500 words then stopped. Then today I picked it up again, but erased my previous words and started all over again! Hope you thought it was angst enough. I wanted to make something really angst, just like I said in my other story that goes with this one. Thanks for reading! This was much longer than that story too! Well, because I had to explain some stuff before and during the 5 days Jirou was sleeping/unconscious. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter. Why? because, I really wanted to write this. :P**

**Warnings: Atobe OOCness, angst.**

**Don't own Prince of Tennis **

**And no, this is not true, in case you didn't know. (as if) **

* * *

"He's passed away Atobe."   
Oshitari's voice was getting soft. 

"W-what?" Atobe stuttered.

"He died, Jirou died."

"I don't believe it."

"Ato-"

"No, you're lying," Atobe said, not caring if he was interrupting his friends sentence, "You're lying, you're lying, you're lying!"

"It's-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you talk!" Atobe shouted, into the phone, and he threw it down, breaking it. He didn't even care that his eyes started to water and the tears started to fall. He couldn't stop them from falling. They kept coming out, pouring down his face.

His heart was throbbing in pain, and it wouldn't go away. It was hurting so much he could hardly stand it. He clutched his chest, hoping it would stop. He was silently crying, sobbing would make it worse.

Why did he die?

Why did he go?

Atobe tried to wipe his tears away, but they just formed again in his eyes.

Why won't these tears just stop falling?!

Angry and confused at that moment, Atobe picked up the broken phone and thrashed it to the ground again, he threw his books lying on the table out the window, shattering it, got out his tennis racket and forced it to the mirror practically destroying it. He trashed everything he was able to pick up. By the time he was done, his room was filled with glass pieces ripped paper and a bunch of debris.

And that's how Oshitari found him when he had come over to see how he was doing.

----T o T------

The funeral was two days after Atobe had found out. Many people attended, Jirou was a nice boy, everyone living on the same street as him liked him, his teammates, his parents, and of course Atobe. No one hated him at least.

Atobe stood in the back with his head down, his face hidden behind his hair. Some of his cuts and bruises could be seen on his face. If you were able to see his face, it'd be horrible. Along with his cuts and bruises, his eyes were reddish from crying and he looked he was about to cry again. It was not a pretty sight.

If weren't a funeral for Jirou, Mukahi would laugh.

Jirou's mom was the one speaking. She was sobbing her words out but no one dared to stop her from talking because she'd just cry even more. She was talking about Jirou and how good of a child he was. He never caused any trouble, he never talked back (teenagers, yanno), he was always smiling...when he wasn't sleeping. She went on saying that she wished Jirou were here. Then the question that everyone was wondering came up.

"I...don't even know... why he died... he wasn't sick ...or anything.." She choked through her sobs.

Atobe wasn't really listening at the time, just dwelling in his own thoughts about Jirou but then when she said that, he took his mind off of his thoughts.

"The doctor.. didn't know...the reason either..."   
What? Atobe thought. Come to think of it, he didn't know either. He never even thought about that until now? Why did he? Atobe sat down in one of the benches, in deep thought. Footsteps came slowly and stopped right in front of him. "Atobe."

Atobe looked up to the speaker, it was Oshitari.

"What Oshitari? I'm trying to figure out what happened to him... leave me alone." Then went back to his thinking.

When Atobe didn't hear any sounds of steps moving away, he looked at Oshitari again, "I said," and he stopped. Oshitari looked back Atobe. They were like that for a few moments. Then Atobe realized what Oshitari was going to say. He knew. He knew why Jirou died. With just one look from Atobe's famous Insight, he could tell that Oshitari  
knew.

"Tell me, tell me why!" Everyone stared at the two. Jirou's mom stopped talking, silence filled the room. Oshitari shook his head, with his hand over his forehead "let's go outside, you probably wouldn't be happy with the answer I give you."

---

It was raining as he stared down from the building from the roof. Cars were busily passing by, people were also. He faced upwards, closing his eyes, letting the rain soak in his clothing, and pour down his face, mixing along with his tears. Why? Why does it have to be like this? He chuckled bitterly. "Why?" was the question he'd been asking all this time, and it had finally been given to him.

-T o T-

_"Tell me Oshitari!"_

_"Atobe, I really can't believe you don't know, with your Insight, I was sure you would realize right away, but you haven't, I guess I was wrong."_

_"Wrong? What is 'wrong?' "_

_"What's wrong? You're asking **me **what's wrong? One of my friends died and you are asking me WHAT'S WRONG?"_

_Atobe didn't say anything back._

_"Atobe, he died because of you," he said, barely above a whisper, "It's your fault he died."_

-T o T-

Why? Atobe got his answer. It's his fault, everything is his fault. Jirou did nothing wrong but he was the one who paid the price. He left a note to Oshitari but it didn't matter. Nothing seemed mattered anymore. He didn't care about anything anymore. Just Jirou. Only Jirou.  
_  
I'm coming._

_I'm coming , so wait for me.  
_  
He fell and that was it.

* * *

**T o T... **


End file.
